vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Сообщество разработчиков АПП
Отбор координаторов гражданской программы "ИноКонт" Научно-креативная программа "Иной Контин(г)ент" (www.inocont.net) ведет предварительный отбор кандидатов на роль координаторов (физ. лиц) в : А) регионах России: 1) Центр 2) Северо-Запад 3) Поволжье 4) Северный Кавказ 5) Урал 6) Сибирь 7) Дальний Восток :Б) Латинская Америка :В) Северная Америка :Г) Европа :Д) Азия :Е) Африка :Ж) Австралия Работа оплачиваемая (достойно) Намечается предоставление широких организационно-финансовых полномочий координаторам: системная интеграция гражданских инициатив в соответствии с миссией ИноКонт и бюджетная политика по развитию инфраструктуры Программы на местах + запуск стартапов (венчур-инкубатор) + конкурсы Общие требования к кандидату: * обладает явными качествами лидера и модератора (не одиночка), * является активным блогером, * готовность к переподготовке, * имеет опыт работы над Википедией (или в любом другом вики-проекте), * знает эсперанто (или готов его выучить и применять), * имеет выходы на СМИ ... Прием заявок - на эл. почту nfs@inocont.net Заявка должна включать: 1. Резюме (с фото) 2. Концепцию реализации Программы "ИноКонт" в регионе по ВСЕМ семи аспектам (до 5 страниц) ---- Размещено на досках: * Поиск партнеров, работы и сотрудников (Профессионалы.ру) * (Профессионалы.ру) * Twitter * Facebook * Проектный процесс как гражданское движение \в группе Краудсорсинг 2012\ (Профессионалы.ру) * Вакансия в "Моем круге" --PPark 09:41, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Послесловия На портале www.inocont.net было объявлено о конкурсе координаторов Программы "ИноКонт" от регионов, в т.ч. от Северного Кавказа. Если Вы чувствуете свою готовность, см. далее и ждем соответствующего ответа Для начала определимся в главных вопросах реализации Программы «ИноКонт»: A. Идеология и бренд; B. Общий регламент работ; C. Теоретическая база; D. Практика, E. Гранты, финансирование. A. Идеология и бренд A. Ideology and the brand Координатор имеет право распространять и обсуждать информацию о Программе «ИноКонт» на региональном уровне при условии: 1. указания эгиды Научно-креативной программы «Иной Контин(г)ент» и ее портала, 2. инициатива «ИноКонт» зародилась в России в честь 50-летия первого полета человека в космос (Юрия Гагарина) Идеология (наша проектная философия) развивается на сетевых ресурсах: * продолжаем работать над концепцией в Виртлабе и на Marspedia; * развиваем социокультурную платформу в новой теме «Неизвестное «землянство»» (назрел именно такой неологизм, он уже пробуждается, например см. http://zemlyane.unoforum.ru/?1-17-0-00000006-000-0-0) * в помощь скачайте из Google Docs проспект Программы (в PowerPoint, в pdf-формате) Можете ли создать на базе местного университета или др. клуб фанатов (волонтеров) Программы «ИноКонт»? B. Общий регламент работ * В целом, координатор должен будет организовать в «своем регионе» поиск, тренинг и отбор модераторов (не менее 7 кандидатов на координатора) и должен будет: * знать и развивать концепцию ИноКонт, * пройти обучение (очно и заочно), * организовать в Сети на базе альянс-кульмана проектно-деловые игры и по итогам представить не менее 7 кандидатов ("учеников"), * участвовать в торрент-сериалити, * участвовать в тестировании сайтов (вэб-ресурсов) Программы «ИноКонт»… * Записать участников в группу "ИноКонт" на Фэйсбуке, наладить связь через Скайп * В качестве расписания работ использовать портал TeamLab * Выбрать по 2 дня в неделю по 1,5 часа для сбора команды на скайп-семинар (скайпинар, время указать по Москве) (!) Ищем переводчика-синхрониста: желательно его участие во всех контактах с группой Надо понимать, что внутри «семерки» будет вестись рейтинг и участники группы будут проходить ротацию. Тариф доступа к торрент-сериалити составит порядка 15 USD\месяц Сколько человек и из каких городов вы успели привлечь в команду? How many people and from which cities you had to draw on the team? Какой удобен рабочий язык для всей группы? Если у вашей команды будет общая студия (комната), то желательно сразу установить там панорамную вэб-камеру. C. Теоретическая база Повторю, что наша теория развивается на вики-платформах: - на русском языке - это ВиртЛаб, - на английском - Марсопедия Again, that our theory is developed on wiki platforms: - In Russian - on VirtLab, - In English – on Marspedia По согласованному графику можем проводить очные занятия и мастер-классы в удобной стране Европы (т.е. равноудаленном месте от Москвы и вашим городом; с условием оплаты моих расходов) D. Практика Проектно-деловые игры начинаем на xls-прототипе альянс-кульмана. До 09.2012 надо создать Java-версию этой игры. (Надо решить, сможем ли продвинуть на Гугл, Яндекс и т.п. виджеты этой игры) В принципе, мы можем с вами начать эксперимент по созданию нового жанра так называемого "инновационного джем-сейшена" (ИнДжем) Будет много музыки (вся наша Программа пронизана гармонией), слушайте для разогрева этот "лейтмотив" Регион сам выбирает тип автономного планетного поселения (АПП) для проектирования. Но в качестве учебного примера обычно используем поселение подводного базирования («АПП_Шельф»). E. Гранты, финансирование E. Grants, funding Какая поддержка официальных органов и бизнеса может быть получена? В какие фонды планируете обращаться? --PPark 17:51, июля 22, 2012 (UTC) К эфиру "Народного Радио" Жизнелюбие наше от жажды видеть будущее таким, что, когда свою душу отдашь ты, оно будет посмертно твоим. Евгений Евтушенко, 2011 Курс: Радио как организатор и методист ИноКонта (точка сборки проектно-конструктивных АПП-команд). РАНЕЕ (26.06.12): * Надо спецтему по феномену ПРОЕКТа * Пора - причастность радиослуш к иннов развитию * До-НИОКР: уникальный рынок \Проектн и ТЗ\ (вместо "нечего думать, работать надо"). ---- * ИноКонт как проектная гипотеза, подлежащая проверке. * Не "дружба против общего врага", а во имя всех и каждого... * Амбиции - объект проектирования (совместного) * Идея "предупреждения": восстановл цивилизации после глоб катастроф Девизы: 1. Обгонять, не догоняя (через парадокс как шанс на встряску, спонтанное проектирование, когда "голь на выдумку хитра") 2. Новая идентичность (земляне) (как антоним - "неприкаянные") 3. Будущее как причина настоящего 4. Без разделения на "Мы и Они": проектирование альянсов 5. "Одна ладонь не хлопает" ... Принципиальные отличия * см. в Автономная группа Автономная группа – социальная группа, действующая в условиях выборочного восприятия внешней среды, отсутствия внешнего управления. Признаки * Фиксированная численность * Сложная семантически замкнутая, изолированная система (квазитермодинамическая аналогия) * Взаимодействие изначально незнакомых друг другу людей * Формирует «сеть ожиданий» (Н.Луман) * Проектирует и самостоятельно воплощает свое Будущее * Переживает «посткризисное настоящее» (преодоление неопределенности) : Отстройка от вахтовых поселков: через "билет в один конец", вызов, с которым цивилизации <в известной истории> сталкиваться не доводилось> : автономия - как "идеальный газ", "идеальный случай" В интересах моделирования стратегий автономий, АПП понимается как сложная самоорганизующаяся социокультурная система, которая обладает: * собственными параметрами порядка; * жизненным циклом (претерпевает становление); * руслом устойчивости (жизнедеятельности); * стратификацией; * семантической самодостаточностью (аутопоэзис как воспроизводство системы себя самой) * Задачи: * Освоить новую трактовку "проект"(ности): именно СТРАТЕГИЧНОсть (в ее социокульт трактовке) - со-бытиё (совм бытийствование) по поводу совм выношенных, выпестованных смыслов * Смыслы как объект совм проектир (формир и апробации) * АПП как полигоны новых смыслов = Интеллектуальный краудсорсинг = ИнДжем Беда (неладушки) "традиц.(вульгарной) трактовки ПРОЕКТНОСТИ \см. в Крупновщине\: * Не оставляют места/востребованности Другим (самодостаточность Автора-инициатора). В итоге - нет сопереживания \стратегем типа БАМ\, каждый сам по себе, взаимоотчуждение <ведь это - стилистика "конкурентности"> * Под видом "коллективности" - банально-массовая прокачка мозгов с удобной системой сбора денег с групп (в т.ч. через вебинары и т.п.) В итоге * скорее - прикол", а не почва для соучастия, диалога; * "сверхстоимость" (по Крупнову) не создается; * Имитация Кипучей Деят-ти лишь усугубляет невнятность как благодатную почву для блефа, мути, коррупции * "проекты" - "на пустом месте": за ними нет стратегий (проектн заданий) КУРС НА: * Альянсов проектиров (семантический дизайн) * Конкурс проектных инициатив радиослушат по АПП-аспектам (в регион версиях ) • ... ---- К альянс-проектированию: "Сегодня уже нет дефицита в инвестициях, есть дефицит внятности - их некому доверить". На понимании этой ключевой проблемы и выстроен проект "Альянс-кульман". «Альянс-кульман» - интернет-платформа для совместной инновационной деятельности стартап-команд и венчурных инвесторов как самоорганизующегося экспертного сообщества. Является фильтром идей и фильтром людей. При этом достигается возможность снижения существенных внутренних рисков проектов: * Неопределенности восприятия друг друга * «Невнятности» команды: усиление встречных гарантий * Дефицита компетенций участников * Неполноты и противоречивости информации * Распыленности информации * Потери знаний с уходом участника(ов). Применяется технология проектного прогнозирования (футуродизайн), которая опирается на исследовательскую стратегию альянс-проектирования. Альянс-проектирование позволяет совместить когнитивный анализ данных с диагностированием и прогнозированием проблемной ситуации в режиме семантической проектно-деловой игры. Целью игры является формирование и экспансия социокультурного альянса участников. Предлагаемое решение не заменяет, а существенно и содержательно дополняет системы онлайн-сотрудничества в проектах (MS Sharepoint, Jira + Confluence, Comindwork 2.2, Google Sites /Apps, TeamTools и т.п.), будучи рассчитанным на интеграцию с ними. Оптимальной для распространения данного нового вида сервиса является модель SaaS (Software as a Service). В порядке подготовки к "Культурной Универсиаде-2013", данный информационно-методический комплекс может быть апробирован при подготовке научно-креативных команд - участниц со всех континентов мира. в СЕТКу ВЕЩАНИЯ: * по ИНОКОНТ-аспектам * по регион-версиям АПП * по базовым полож футуродизайна * по ключ инвесторам\спонсорам • ... См. также * Обсуждение:Аспект-куратор